Please Don't Break Me
by Neon000
Summary: "It's just them again, at least for a moment." Post Drizzle being born, hospital scene. Fuinn of course!


Whew, it's been awhile. So this is choppy and I'm sorry. Just give it a shot and lemme know. Reviews are much loved.

Normal: Quinn |** Bold: Finn**

* * *

"**She looks like you." He walks in as if nothings happened, as if she hasn't broken his heart and kept the pieces.**

Her eyes shoot up. She's surprised to say the least. She doesn't expect him here. She's not complaining though.

"**She's gorgeous." He stops at the foot of the bed. Not sure who will break first if they come closer.**

She blushes and he knows she gets it. But she knows how to accept a compliment so she just smiles or at least she tries. She can't pretend that all of this isn't killing her. Not just her daughter that she has to abandon or the life that she had to leave but the man she loves, the man she broke when she broke in collateral. She stops because she's not really collateral; she's just Quinn and he's Finn. So obviously if he breaks so will she.

"**Umm...how are you?" he sheepishly asks. He knows it's a stupid question. He knows her. However given the circumstance there's nothing else he can say right now, that wont make him think of **_**them.**_

She obviously doesn't hear him as she ponders through her life...or at least what's left of it.

**He moves closer and now he's sitting on her bed. He hesitates as his hand finally rests on her knee. It's stupid but it's like that's all he can do to keep her with him, so that she doesn't leave. She already left his house but he won't let her leave his heart, hell, who's he kidding, she can't leave his heart. So he ends up just staring at her but what else is new. **

"Tired.(_lonely, stupid, in love with you)",_she only manages to say the first part.

**He has this relentless urge to just cradle her, he knows he should be mad and hurt. Yet he just can't be, he loves her too much. Both 'hers'. If he thinks about it, he's actually sort of happy, because she chose him. SHE wanted HIM. She's said sorry a million times since that day and she's told him everything before. But as he watched Drizzle, his Drizzle, he saw Puck and hearing that she chose him over Puck, from Puck, was something else entirely. He decides to opt with the safer route and talk about something platonic. "Regionals didn't quite work out…"**

She sighs. "Yeah, I figured. I really don't want to say bye to Glee Club." What she really means is she doesn't want to say bye to him. She hardly sees him anymore.

"**Yeah…Neither do I. I saw Puck outside with Drizzle…he's acting very un-Puckish."**

She giggles, because she's always loved how he fumbles with his words. Even though it annoys the hell out of her sometimes. "He got quite freaked out when I was in labour. Not much help really…I guess I wasn't the most pleasant looking thing..."

**He chuckles, imagining Puck terrified. He doesn't doubt that he wasn't much help but he does know that she'll always look beautiful, especially right now.**

"But he really loves Drizzle."

**He nods, there is no doubt in that.**

She gulps before continuing, looking at him intently. "You should have been in there…with…umm, her." She wants to say me, but that might be selfish.

**He nods regretfully. "I wanted to. For both of you…I love her too."**

Her heart flutters. Like it always does with him. They're just gazing at each other now, she's trying to convey how much she misses him without really saying anything at all. Maybe he'll understand.

**But, Rachel.." he trails off, looking downcast. He doesn't really want to say it. He doesn't need to because she says it for him. She always knows.**

"You love her; I get it." She's looking anywhere but him. If she doesn't see his face maybe she can pretend he never said that. But then pretending has never really helped her…just look at her now.

"**I don't know, if love is the perfect word. But I do know that he loves you. Puck. Puck does. Puck loves you." he's repeating himself because he really just wants to say I, instead of Puck and he's about to say more, but he looks up and her eyes are now transfixed on him unlike a second ago when she couldn't even look him in the eyes. She looks shocked. Like no ones capable of loving her and that kills him. Because **_**he is**_** and he wants to love her.**

She feels sad when she hears that. She doesn't want to hurt Puck. Everyone who loves her gets hurt. She doesn't want Puck to get hurt. She's gawking at him so she hurriedly looks away; suddenly very engrossed in her fingers. They just sit there in silence for a minute. At least, Finn doesn't completely love Rachel…it's her only solace right now.

**She doesn't say anything and looks away. He doesn't care, he just keeps staring. He doesn't even know what possesses him next but he quietly states with all the conviction in the world "I love you too, you know."**

Once again her hazel eyes dart to meet his brown ones. She feels a guilty ecstasy pass all over her, the corners of her mouth twitching up. He notices and gives his 'dopey Finn smile'. "Still?" is all she manages to utter out as she her hearts stops yet again. Only he does this to her.

"**Still."**

"I love you too, a lot."

**He lets it sink in. He's got butterflies and he's not ashamed. He doesn't care, he just found out that Quinn loves him! She loves him a lot! He grins, he can't contain it. He moves forward to lace his hand through hers.**

This is the most she's smiled in the past month, that's for sure. Their hands are entwined and it feels right, like always. "Remember when it was just us, you and me. No Rachel, no Puck, no distractions…" she exhales.

"**Yeah." he says dejectedly. "It's just us right now though. You and me. " He adds as he moves around and cradles her, her head against his beating heart, hands intertwined. "Let's just enjoy us for now."**

She can't agree more.

**They're far from perfect or even close. They have a long way to resurrect that relationship, but this is a start and a damn good one too.**


End file.
